Y te dejas caer
by Chokita
Summary: Y pensó que maldita su suerte, que por fin ya casi tenía agarrada a la Luna y se le había vuelto a escapar entre sus dedos como el agua, que maldito él y su afán protector, que maldito él mismo por creerle.


------------

Segundo fanfiction de la serie de fics dedicados a Renji. Mucho más oscuro y triste que el primero pero el doble de entretenido de escribir. Una se lo pasa bien torturando al pobre pelirrojo.

Espero que os guste y dejen sus review!

-----------

Llega un momento en el que empiezas a replantearte toda tu vida. Normalmente suele ocurrir en esos momentos en los que tu única salida es el olvidar...o el suicidarse. Y no sabía cual de las dos opciones elegir.

Estaba sentado contra la pared, tirado como un muñeco, con los brazos inertes a los lados y las palmas abiertas mirando al techo. Los ojos estaban vidriosos, totalmente inexpresivos y vacíos, el cabello suelto caía en cascada sobre sus hombros, en algunos lugares tocando su carne desnuda, ya que el shihakusho estaba desgarrado en su mayoría. Apenas se distinguía donde terminaba su pelo.. y donde comenzaba la sangre. Zabimaru estaba rota a un lado, cada pedacito de la espada estaba mirando a una dirección aunque alguien había tenido la decencia de acercarla a él.

No pensaba, no sentía y probablemente alguien le obligaba a respirar, pues tampoco sentía los movimientos de su pecho aunque aún seguía vivo. Extrañamente, eso no le hacía sentir mejor. No sólo sentía las heridas físicas, los arañazos, los desgarrones, aquellas partes donde ya no había carne sólo una quemazón incontrolable, también sentía como poco a poco empezaba a perder la poca cordura que en ese momento poseía.

_Locura._

Si eso era lo que le tenía preparado su destino ¡que sea bienvenido! Total, pocas cosas le quedaban ya en la vida. Nunca había sido afortunado en cuanto a eso de tener una familia, no al menos como se supone que es una familia. Había crecido en Inuzuri, sus amigos le apoyaban, él les apoyó hasta su muerte, Rukia le mantenía vivo, hasta que Byakuya se la llevó. Y con eso ese deseo incontrolable de recuperarla hasta incluso desafiar a toda la Sociedad de Almas. Podría haberse convertido en un traidor si hubiera querido, sólo tenía que hacer lo que le dictaba el corazón y no la razón. Era tan sencillo.

Entonces apareció Ichigo. No sabía como reaccionar, no sabía si odiarle o admirarle. Quería llevarse a SU Rukia, pero para ello estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su propia vida. Valor, ¿o tal vez sólo ceguera por no ver el peligro? No lo consideraba valiente, más bien un loco suicida, pero no pudo evitar sentir admiración por él. Y empezaron a pelearse, al principio por orgullo, no se puede meter a dos gallos en el mismo corral; más tarde por costumbre, al final por diversión. Y el tema siempre era el mismo: Rukia, Rukia, Rukia... todo giraba alrededor de Rukia. O eso creían. Tardaron en darse cuenta de lo que realmente estaban haciendo. No estaban peleándose por ella, estaban peleándose por ver quién acabaría seduciendo al otro. Lo que hacían era su forma de probarse el uno al otro su valía, sacaban a la luz sus mejores cualidades, se vestían con sus mejores galas, se mostraban el uno al otro lo que de verdad valían para dejar claro que eso era lo que el otro iba a obtener. Lo tomas o lo dejas, se decían sin decir nada.

Y ellos lo tomaron y se volvieron dependientes. Dependían de ello para vivir, para que su sangre fluyera, para que el aire entrara en sus pulmones y se liberara en forma de cálidos suspiros. Para que se alegraran de vivir y lucharan por seguir vivos. Cada día, cada batalla en la que debían sobrevivir para al final volver al mismo lugar, al que con ansias deseaban volver. Todo era tan perfecto.

Y sin embargo tan frágil.

Y pensaba que caía, o quería caer y romperse para no sentir nada más, caer y arder para sufrir y luego que se lo llevara la dulce muerte que lo liberaría. Y sin embargo algo lo ataba. Sentía un peso sobre él. Veía, o quería ver, aquel cuerpecito menudo acurrucado en el suelo, con sólo la cabeza apoyada sobre sus piernas. Pero no quería ver los espasmos que la recorrían, no quería sentir el líquido tibio de sus lágrimas, no quería oír los suspiros lastimeros que salían de su boca, no quería saber que estaba sufriendo. No quería moverse, pero su mano sí que lo hizo y viajó a enredarse en el cabello negro en un intento de consolarla y también en un intento de sobreponerse. Y pensó que maldita su suerte, que por fin ya casi tenía agarrada a la Luna y se le había vuelto a escapar entre sus dedos como el agua, que maldito Ichigo y su afán protector, que maldito él por creerle.

_Si no tenías intención de quedarte por mí, al menos haberlo hecho por ella._

Sabía que dolía, sabía que lo que sentía probablemente nunca se repetiría, pero juró que no dejaría que ese recuerdo acabara en los oscuros rincones de su memoria. Se levantaría, la ayudaría a levantarse, llorarían, pero vivirían, porque ese había sido su deseo. El último que había dicho, el último que había formulado junto con su declaración, el que se habían dicho aquel último momento ellos dos.

_Sonríe. Vive. No llores el pasado, alégrate por él. Vive. Recuerda. Recuérdame._


End file.
